Goodbye
by BalloonAdrift
Summary: As Sasuke lies dying in a battlefield, the only thoughts running through his mind is of the people he left behind. One name comes to his mind: Sakura. His dying wish is to see her once more, and tell her everything. Will the wish be granted?


Goodbye

A/N: Haha. This is a Naruto fanfic. :P Little teeny drabble-y oneshot of Sasuke X Sakura, for one of my friends, a HUGE Narutard.  You know who you are.

Hearts,

BalloonAdrift

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain was pouring down, washing away puddles of blood on the battle-scarred field, dead bodies littering the wasteland. In the reckage lay a young man, clothed in dark robes. He struggled to get up, blood flowing from his wounds and mingling with the dirt, straking down his face. He moved slowly, pained, dragging himself through the mounds of corpses, men that he had just moments before slaughtered.

With much struggle, he managed to crawl to the shelter of a gnarled cherry tree, and lay against the trunk, bucking in pain. He knew his time had come. Sighing, he lay against the trunk, closing his eyes and waiting for death's angels to retrieve him.

Memories flooded his head, memories of his childhood, the slaughter of his family, and the fateful meeting of the only two people he would ever call "friends".

_Naruto…_he was a cheerful, rash but optimistic blond. The vessel of the cursed nine tailed fox, the boy was shunned by the villagers, but still was able to maintain a positive attitude and hit any challenges head on. Although neither of them would admit it, they were the best of friends. Sasuke half-smiled, recalling all the small arguments and brawls they had shared over the years. From the last time he had inquired of Naruto's position, he had heard that the young man had achieved his dream: he had become Hokage. That had been three years ago. Hell, Sasuke had left his village for almost ten years.

His mind began to wander, rooting through the memories he had tried to hide and bury in the deepest crevices of his mind. _How was everyone…..How was Kakashi? Neji and Lee? Sakura?Sakura…._ he sighed, the sudden movement tearing at the injuries below his ribs. The young woman…..she had been his friend, his teammate, and….his lover.

She was an ambitious young woman, no where as strong as her teammates Naruto or Sasuke, but headstrong and optimistic neverless. She was, like most other girls her age, smitten with love and the sort. In the beginning, he ignored her feelings, almost was annoyed by her constant advances. But, as time progressed, he began to realize his hidden feelings. But he couldn't…he knew that Naruto also liked Sakura. He couldn't compete with his best friend in _that_ area….so he simply buried his feelings and prayed that it would stay hidden.

-FLASHBACK-

_He was leaving Konoha, a pack slung over his shoulder. He was headed to meet the sage Orochimaru, leaving behind everything he had once called home. There was a pattering of footsteps. _

_"Sasuke!" He recognized that voice. His hand clenched tight on the leather strap of the bag as he stopped. He had hoped that leaving wouldn't be so difficult….but he rarely got what he wanted._

_"Sasuke.." Arms wrapped right around him, warm and desperate. "Sasuke…please…don't go..I'm begging you…please…"_

_He turned to face the woman he had secretly loved for so long. "I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Please….I…I…love you."_

_How many times…had he imagined her saying those words? His heart was breaking as he formed the next words, a lie that would haunt him for the rest of his life. _

_"I don't return your feelings. I never did. Goodbye, Sakura." He silently pressed pressure points on her body, knocking her out. He lay her gently on a bench, bending down beside her. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….forget about me, Sakura. I'm so sorry." Tears began to stream down his face, and he gently touched her cheek before fleeing in the darkness, leaving everything he had every coveted behind. _

-END FLASHBACK-

His breath came in ragged gasps. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, cleansing away two streaks of blood and grime from his handsome face. He had lost everything. Family…..friends….childhood….love. He closed his eyes, praying. He prayed for forgiveness from his family, his brother, from _her_. He prayed for death, and he prayed to see her one last time, to tell her that he was sorry.

As death descended upon him, he whispered…"I'm so sorry…..Sakura."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura awoke with a start in her bed. It was near three in the morning. Her face was wet, and she warily touched her cheek, pulling it away to find tears.

"Why…" she whispered. Then she remembered. She heard Sasuke. She looked around the room, emerald eyes shimmering in the dim moonlight.

"Sasuke?" she whispered warily. How could it be? He was gone for over ten years. But she could have sworn…she heard him.

_Sakura…._ Her eyes widened. "Sasuke!" she cried out. She padded out of the house, wearing only her sleeping robe. The cold air kissed her bare skin, the pouring rain soaking the thin fabric. She ran blindly though the streets, running in her bare feet.

She reached a sloping meadow, the one where they had played when they were children. The same where they had their first training exercise.

Arms wrapped gently around her waist. _Sakura…._She turned to see Sasuke, standing behind her. A faint smile played on his lips. "S-Sasuke…" she whispered. "You….you came back.."

He said nothing, only stared at her. _Sakura…I'm sorry. I came…to say goodbye. _

Then it dawned upon her. "No..no, no! You can't….you can't be dead."

His lips were at her ear._ Goodbye, my cherry blossom. I love you…_ and then, he was gone.

She was left standing alone in the rain, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Goodbye…." She whispered.


End file.
